


En el centro de todo

by samej



Series: Traducciones/Translations [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el Valle del Fin, justo antes de que la cegadora luz blanca les consuma a ambos, Naruto piensa que se está enamorando y Sasuke sabe que se está viniendo abajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el centro de todo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the center of everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9944) by saracupcaked. 



> Thanks <3
> 
> Spoilers suaves hasta el cap 476 del manga.

En el Valle del Fin, justo antes de que la cegadora luz blanca les consuma a ambos, Naruto piensa que se está enamorando y Sasuke sabe que se está viniendo abajo.  
  


\--

Sueña con Sasuke.

Son imágenes inconexas y aleatorias de su subconsciente, recuerdos de Entonces y Antes, y hay noches en las que las imágenes son demasiado reales para ser recuerdos y estos son los sueños que le asustan.

Naruto sueña con el primer día como Genins en la Academia y el momento en el que pierde el equilibrio y el segundo exacto en el que se encuentran sus labios.

A veces, sueña con Sasuke ahogándose. Se zambullirá en el agua, sacará a Sasuke, pero sus labios se han teñido ya de azul y nunca está respirando y Naruto separará sus labios y respirará vida en él.

Una exhalación, dos exhalaciones, tres exhalaciones. Esperará, ansioso, y finalmente,  _finalmente_ , Sasuke balbuceará y sus oscuros ojos ser abrirán y Naruto sonreirá con alivio y después le golpeará. “ _Tú, idiota_ ”, le dirá.

Sasuke sonríe y Naruto se inclina, cerca y más cerca y más cerca, hasta que sus labios se están tocando y Sasuke ya no está sonriendo.

Siempre despierta desorientado y pegajoso y preocupado pero, más que nada, inexplicablemente feliz.

No significa nada; de eso está seguro.

\--

Un día, Sai hace una pregunta a Sakura.

\- ¿Qué es el amor?

Sakura le mira de manera extraña, y Naruto se da la vuelta para echar una ojeada a Sai. Su cara está tan impasible como siempre, en contraste con los ojos demasiado abiertos de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué querrías tú saber eso?

Él la mira, sus negros ojos abiertos.

\- Quiero saber por qué haríais todo esto sólo para traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Y Sakura se muerde el labio mientras Naruto cierra los ojos por un momento.

_Sasuke._

\- El amor es... como un lazo, pero diez veces más fuerte. Es algo que tiene el poder de hacerte reir y llorar al mismo tiempo. Es horrible y maravilloso y te hace sentir débil, pero es precioso.

Sakura se vuelve hacia Naruto y le mira a los ojos antes de continuar.

\- El amor es cuando sabes que la otra persona vale más que tu vida.

Sai asiente despacio, pero aún así...

\- Todavía no lo entiendo.

Sakura se encoge de hombros mientras que Naruto inhala profundamente.

_Yo sí._

\--

Naruto todavía quiere a Sakura-chan.

Casi puede imaginar como sabrán sus labios. Sabe que iría al fin del mundo para protegerla. Puede que pudieran ser felices juntos, si ella le diera la oportunidad.

Pero Naruto ya sabe cómo se sienten, cómo saben los labios de Sasuke. Ya está yendo y viniendo del fin del mundo por Sasuke. Y sabe que  _eran_  felices, entrenando e intercambiando insultos y completando misiones juntos.

Sabe que quiere a Sakura, pero si eso es amor, lo que siente por Sasuke es más profundo que el amor.

Asusta.

\--

Naruto decide contárselo a Sakura una noche, cuando Sai está dormido en su tienda. Es una tranquila noche en la que la luna cuelga sobre sus cabezas, llena y brillante.

\- Sakura – dice, con la voz temblando por el miedo y la confusión, sin importar cuánto trate de mantenerla firme – Creo que me gusta Sasuke. Mucho.

Sakura le aguanta la mirada, y los músculos de Naruto están agarrotados y tensos, preparados para saltar o escapar, por si acaso decide pegarle. Él le mira a su vez, observando, esperando, y finalmente...

\- Lo sé.

Sus ojos se abren y ella piensa que son preciosos porque reflejan la luz de la luna. Plata y azul y tanto dolor.

\- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir con que “lo sabes”?

Ella se inclina, y le besa.

Naruto se queda sentado, paralizado, con los labios de Sakura pegados a los suyos. Esto es lo que siempre ha querido: besarla. Su mente está corriendo en mil direcciones diferentes a la vez, hasta que ella se aleja.

\- ¿Ahora lo sabes?

Ella espera, tranquila, contemplándole mientras Naruto piensa.

Piensa en los labios de Sasuke y en los labios de Sakura, y en sus esperanzas y sueños en contra de la realidad.

Naruto piensa en el amor.

_\- Sí – dice, finalmente_ .

\--

Kakashi arrastra literalmente a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha, y manda un equipo de ANBU para mantenerla en su casa. Es prisionera en su propia habitación.

Está enfadada, está llorando, está volviéndose loca.

Sakura está hecha un desastre.

Naruto se despierta en el hospital, mareado y desorientado. Yamato le dice que fue un ataque de pánico, y que tiene que quedarse en el hospital, bajo supervisión, sólo por si acaso.

Está enfadado, está casi llorando, está volviéndose loco.

Naruto está hecho un desastre.

Un día, ambos tienen una tarde de libertad y Naruto y Sakura van a comer juntos. Ramen, ni más ni menos. Comen en un cómodo silencio y cuando han terminado, Sakura se inclina por encima del bol de ramen vacío y musita.

\- ¿Quién crees que era el estudiante favorito de Kakashi?

Naruto ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo.

\- Sasuke – dice, tranquilamente.

Sakura se aleja y le mira a los ojos, todavía susurrando.

\- Todos en el Equipo 7 estuvimos, de alguna manera, enamorados de Sasuke.

Naruto está silencioso mientras absorbe el recién adquirido conocimiento.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Sakura aparta la mirada.

\- Ahora solo nosotros dos.

Ambos saben que como Hokage, Kakashi haría cualquier cosa en su poder para proteger a Konoha.

Naruto mira hacia abajo, a su bol vacío.

\--

Es un domingo, una semana después de su comida en el Ichiraku. Es por la tarde y Naruto y Sakura están sentados justo a las puertas de Konoha, como han hecho todos los días desde hace una semana.

Naruto ve a Sakura sacar algo de su mochila. Es una inocente foto de ellos tres con un simple marco de madera. No recuerda de cuándo es, pero están todos sonriendo – incluso Sasuke.

Sakura está recorriendo el cristal con el dedo, por encima de sus caras y él tiene que apartar la mirada porque siente que simplemente mirando, está invadiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, exactamente? - pregunta, de repente.

Él cierra los ojos.

\- Estamos esperando.

No tiene que preguntar a qué, porque ambos lo saben.

Y Naruto empieza a soñar.

Siempre ha sido sobre Sasuke, desde el tiempo en el que fue elegido como parte del Equipo 7 hasta el día que vuelva a Konoha (porque lo hará. Tiene que hacerlo). Todo ha girado alrededor de Sasuke, desde la atención de Kakashi al afecto de Sakura a la envidia de Naruto.

Naruto sueña con Sasuke y consigo mismo, y esta vez, no es Sasuke el que se ahoga. El agua está tibia, no lo suficientemente fría como para darle escalofríos ni suficientemente caliente como para dar color a su piel.

La luz por encima del agua se siente surreal y como un sueño a sus ojos, y sus pulmones empiezan a arder pero no hay nadie alrededor suyo. No puede gritar sin ahogarse en el agua, y sus brazos y piernas son como de plomo. No puede hacer nada excepto esperar y hundirse más y más profundo.

Solo una vez que su visión empieza a enturbiar y a oscurecer siente dos fuertes brazos agarrarle para subirle hasta la superficie. Hay una ráfaga de actividad, sonidos sin visión, antes de que sienta presión en sus labios y unas manos presionándole el pecho.

Finalmente, la dolorosa presión cesa y abre los ojos, no para ver unos ojos oscuros y una sonrisa, si no un pelo rosa y unos grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

\- Sakura – dice con tono áspero, esforzándose para sentarse con la ropa mojada. Ella le ayuda y cuando ya está derecho, puede ver a Sasuke de pie a su lado.

\- ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! - dice ella, con la aprensión y el enfado mezcladas a la perfección.

\- Sasuke – tose, y para su sorpresa, Sasuke se da la vuelta hacia él. Puede ver que las mangas de su camiseta están goteando y Naruto sonríe a su pesar – Eh, ¡me has salvado!

Sasuke mantiene su mirada.

\- Porque fui yo quien te empujó al agua.

Naruto se despierta, y está a solas excepto por Sakura y su fotografía a las puertas de Konoha. El sol se está poniendo.

Todavía no hay ni rastro de Sasuke.


End file.
